Kryptonite
by the-regan-of-all-awesomeness
Summary: Set at the end of Eclipse. Jacob is running away and hears the song Kryptonite. One shot. R&R please. good or bad, I just want to know.


Thanks Aisha

**Thanks Aisha! I just had the sudden inspiration to do this**** one shot.**

**Read **_**Breaking Dawn: My Life as a Cullen**_** by Emmettishillarious13 it is so awesome and by Aisha, the most awesome writer in fan fiction existence**

_**This is set at the end of Eclipse when Jacob is running away, the song is Kryptonite by Three Doors Down**_

_Jacobs P.O.V._

Aurgh! Where did I go wrong? What did I do wrong? I was the best friend she could ever hope for, I was more than that! We were made for each other, she even admitted she loved me and it still wasn't enough. She _should_ be my soul mate. It was all that stupid blood sucker's fault. I did everything she could want me to and it still wasn't enough. She was going to be married to a leech before become one herself! It was just so much more than I could take; the one I loved more than anything in the world being turned all hard and cold. I had been running for 3 weeks now and the same thoughts had been constantly running through my wolfish mind, the pain may be dulled but the thoughts certainly weren't.

I was passing the first part of Civilisation in weeks, a road somewhere, I wasn't sure where I was but it was someplace cold, I think it was somewhere in Canada or maybe it was Alaska, anyway it didn't matter at the moment, I was just a long way a way from home, Bella and my brothers. A truck was somewhere in the distance; I could hear the music turned up loud;

_I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind _

My mind felt like it was going to explode, I felt happier in my wolf form but I still had a LOT to think about. I was trying to run away from everything but I still couldn't escape myself, my feelings and my thoughts.

_  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time _

I wonder what happens to my body when I phase? Maybe I'll ask Sam when I get back. Wait when I get back? I don't even know if I will ever return. Would I ever be able to face Bella again? Would I ever be able to face the pack – my brothers – my father, my family ever again now?

_  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah _

Is there anything I could do to stop Bella, my world from going over to the blood suckers? Her body turned to ice and rock?

_  
I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you _

This has everything to do with Bella, if it wasn't for _Bella_ I would still be with my brothers and Leah – my sister, I guess. I wouldn't need to run.

_  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end _

But is that true? Do I really not care? Do I just need to be her friend or will I not be able to live unless I _am_ more than her friend, more than her best friend?__

If I go crazy then will you still  
Have I really gone crazy? What other explanation is there for this?

_Call me Superman _

Was I a superman; I was as close to a superman as you could get. More so than _Cullen_ he wasn't a man, he wasn't even human! He shouldn't even be alive! But did that make him more of a superhero than me?

_  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand _

I was there for her and then she just went and left me for a group of stupid blood suckers.

_  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
_We used to be inseparable, "joint at the hip" as Charlie would say, then I got turned into a wolf, that was the blood suckers fault too.

_Kryptonite _

Bella made me weak. Bella made me broken. Was I still weak?__

You called me strong, you called me weak 

Bella would think I was weak, for running away.

_  
But still your secrets I will keep _

I'll keep her secret though, I'll take her secret with me to the grave. I would never tell a living soul. _  
_

_You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down _

She's always taken me for granted, just expected me to be there for her, but what have I ever gotten in return? I promised her I'd never let her down and I never have. Okay maybe once or twice but they were all her fault! And how many times had she let me down? _  
_

_You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you'd be dead _

I'm the only reason she is still alive. I remember the time in the clearing when that leech, _Laurent_ she called him, was going to kill her. Not to mention the time she jumped off a cliff!

_  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground _

Not to mention I was the one who fixed her after that monster left her, the monster she is marrying. The images of her broken, when she came to visit me that first day and the day Sam found her in the forest, they were painful for even me to see and they weren't even my fault! I fixed her and she left me broken.__

If I go crazy 

I was crazy for thinking that this was Bella's fault. She didn't mean to hurt me, it just happened. She still wanted to have me in her life, she loved me, not in the way I loved her, but I could change and her love was enough.

_then will you still  
Call me Superman _

I was stupid to think that Bella would change the way she thought of me because of Cullen. She just had so much love to give, she will love me just as much as she did before.

_  
If I'm alive and well will you be  
There holding my hand _

I know she would be there holding my hand, had I just given her the chance

_  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
_I might not be able to have Bella in the way I wanted but if I'd let her, I could have her by my side for ever. I could protect her forever, even with Cullen there.

_Kryptonite_

I was wrong, Bella didn't make me weak. I made myself weak.

_Kryptonite_

It was weak of me to think so badly of her and the Cullens. The Cullens never did anything to me, why did I hate them so much? It was weak to be prejudiced

As I ran one line stuck in my head;  
_ I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end_

I stopped; it was time to go home.

**Okay so that's it. Please, please review! I was thinking of doing a similar one for Edward in New Moon, tell me if this is a good idea.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Regan94**


End file.
